God of Earth, Sea and Sky
by Lord Ganondorf
Summary: OP OC. Not much to say as this can't be summarized by me at the moment. I don't really know what I could have it summarized as. Also Uzumaki clan Saving, and 3th hokage hatred, team 7 8 and 10 bashing (The Naruto gen) and some other things. Also OC is a God. Literally. Also if I spelt the wood release wrong, I couldn't remember its exact spelling. Other than that read on.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE THE STORY: Yes ANOUTHER story. Hey, this is a Christmas present, so yeah. I am working on the others, so that's something. I am willing to bet that my God of Monsters story will be updated in January. Maybe. So yeah. This was on my mind and I just wanted to lay down the ground work for this story.**

Millions of years before the possibility of Chakra, Humanity had machines of great and terrible power. Among the mess of the world was a creation known as the pantheon. A pantheon is not a machine so much, as it is a creation from human belief. The Greek Gods, Roman Gods, Egyptian Gods, all of them existed. A single pantheon could destroy all 5 Great Shinobi villages with ease. But they don't exist anymore, not because of fading or any of that stupid bullshit, no they all died in a war of near apocalyptic levels. Humanity of this era entered a war time of such height that they and the Gods ended up destroying themselves in a hope of ultimate victory, minus the Christian religion in terms of the Pantheon. No country survived. At least government wise. 99.9% of the worlds population of humans died off in the war, leaving a handful alive to end up forming what will be known as the Elemental Countries. But that is not the focus here, as not ALL of the Gods died. Only 4 survived. Chaos, Fierce Deity (Never fought in the war as he was doing Omniverse duties), Christian God (The Christian Religion was never involved due to fear. What I don't know for sure.), and the God of Earth Link.

Now who is Link? He is a god that was born right as the war began, and is the replacement of Gaea, who died due to a surprise Human nuke, the head gods ultimate weapons clashing, and a immense explosion of energy from the combined forces hitting her heart, incinerating it. Now Link is not just the God of Earth though, that is his original domain, he took the empty God of skies and God of Seas domains (The primordial versions. Though that ends as a tinkle effect to Titans Gods etc. Think of it as a successor thing.) taking over the world essentially. The thing is, he didn't do it for power, more so he could be the Planets representation and watch over all on the planet and over it. Now Link is a relativity new God, but he has all the domains left behind by the Gods and Goddesses that died in the great war. During this little time period, Link was overwhelmed by the sudden increase of management, forcing him to cut corners for a while be fore he realized he only wanted the Sky, Sea and Earth, his domains he gave 3 shits about.

He recreated the Shinto Parthenon to make sure that at lease the countries have a stable power source, watchers and to make his duties 3000 times lighter, letting him focus on the three domains he cared about. After creating them once more (Not with same personalities of course.) he slept, to regain his power used. To put the amount of power he used is like this, he lost about 50% of it trying to manage the domains from ALL pantheons he gained, and making sure everything went smoothly. He used 49% recreating the Shinto Pantheon, as it takes a lot of energy and power to create immortals of that power scale. He has also been doing it close to a million years if that. So after he created all of the Shinto Gods and Goddesses , He rested for 8 centuries, which in this time period, Kaguya rose and fell, The Sage of the Six Paths rose and fell, the Tailed beasts Rose and caused there normal mess, and the clan wars happened. The rise of the villages came when Link began to awoken. The awakening was made aware the earths energy started shifting to a higher degree, but the only ones who noticed were summons, and the First Hokage due to his Mokuton.

Eventually Link awoken before the first Great Shinobi war, and man was he PISSED. He gave the Shinto Parthenon one job, and they fuck it up. One fucking job, to make sure humanity and the domains they represent don't end up destroying one another, like humanity is now, ready for war against each other again. A few days later, after the war begins, Link enters the dimension the Parthenon calls home to find them playing strip poker with each other, which infuriated Link immensely.

"Can someone please explain to me WHAT THE FUCKING HELL YOU IDIOTIC SHITS ARE DOING!?" Link explodes in anger, and the gods and goddesses all jump, causing cards to fly everywhere and a few assests both male and female, to bounce a shit ton. They all look at the one that intruppted their game, and look pissed.

"And who the fuck are you to question what we gods due? A minor god? HA! You propably have the domain of minor crushes or something weak." Susanoo says arrogantly.

"Probably a minor god of Vegetables!" Amaterasu says with the same tone.

"Oh me? I am just the God of Earth, Sky,and Sea the CREATOR OF YOUR PARTHEON AND LIVES!" Link says with out a care in the world, as he is the world itself. The Shinto Partheon takes one look at him, and laughs.

"HA! YOU? THE GOD OF EARTH, SEA AND SKY? Our creator? HA. Right and pigs can fly!" Susanoo, pissing Link off a bit.

"Since you want to believe yourselves above everyone, including me, let me show you a fraction of my power in this form." Link says, as an aura appears around Link, Causing the entire palace to have trillions of cracks and fractures.

"Now, you were saying?" Link says with a less that true smile.

 **A/N: For those of you wondering, maybe 5 people, this is more of a place holder I don't know everything about Naruto, so I am changing it to MY version of it. Link is a semi OC. It is not Link from Legend of Zelda, more my own character. Also Cliffhanger of doom, but I really just wanted to lay down a foundation. Even if it is made out of socks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that is taken care of." Link says to himself as he leaves the throne room filled with groaning bodies. He teleports back to the Earth, in the later to be called Forest of Death, to find some guy just running at him. "Who are you?" Link asks.

"I am Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage of Konohana. Who are you?" Hashirama asks while subtly getting into a defensive postion for a just in case. Hey, he was attacked by Kakuzu in a failed attempt to assassinate him, and is on gaurd even though he won against him.

"My name is Link." Link says camly, ignoring the subtle to others, but not to him defensive stance.

"So Link, why are you here, and why does your chakra feel, well endless?" Hashirama asks carefully, as he doesn't want to risk a fight.

"Heh. Well, that is a complicated answer, as endless would mean I have infinite power, not to be confused with omnipotence. To be fair, it feels like a near endless well, but it DOES have a limit young one. But that is not the answer, just a explination for the answer. The reason why it feels endless, is because I am not a human at all. I am the god of this world. Literally, I am the god of the WORLD. Earth that we walk on, the water from that you drink and sail on, to the air you breath and the sky you see. I control them in a broad term, meaning I control the sub branches as well, even if I got lazy, I created beings to keep them under wraps, but they became lazy do nothings over thierd domains. I am the original weilder of them, and have the master control you could say. I also am in control at all times of what you call Nature chakra. Very powerful stuff, but not as powerful as God chakra. Of course God chakra can only be used by gods, but that is a different story. You happen to have caught my entrust as well as the Uzumaki clan to be honest. I am just here by complete coincidence. Though, you seemed to know where I would appear. How?" Link explains, then goes on to ask.

"My chakra detected a massive power like it starting to form near by, so I came to investigate." Hashirama explains.

"Hmm... Maybe your chakra being closer intuned with the natural energies of the Earth is the reason why you could sense my power. Extremly entrusting. I can sense your intentions as well, Harshiama, and they are a good thing. You wish for peace inbetween the 5 villages. While that is a great dream, something good to wish for, sometimes though, the best intentions have the worst results. Not saying you will fail, but it may or may not happen, as you can only guess the future. Maybe one day in the future, I will pull you before you truly die to train you. Lets see how you are in the future. Until a day where Konohana proves unworthy of the portection of the God of Earth, lets say the go against every thing you stood for, I will provide protection symbolized by four statues made with a single percent of my power to stand guard at all times. I do this for a hope that Konohana stays less than 95% against what you originally taught, and the heads aren't destroying everything you worked for." Link states.

"Well. Thank you?" Hashirama says in a questioning tone. Links sighs.

"I take it you are confused by my kindness, to an extent, correct?" Hashirama just nods his head in a yes way. "Well, you see currently Konohana is how it was founded, good, filled with hope, and only a few bad apples. But should in time it be mostly bad apples, and a very few good ones, it will no longer be protected by me. The statues will appear on the walls, and you will know them as they look like me, but made out of presious metals and gems, like gold for example. No they can't be used for anything, as they are infused with my power, thus unbreakable unless done by me, or a deity at simular or more powerful then me. You will know when my protection is revoked when the statues have a crack in the middle going around both sides, and look like they haven't been maintained in a few hundred years." Link explains to Hashirama.

"Well, thank you Lord Link." Hashirama thanks, genuinlly as he does care about his village quite a bit, and hopes Konohana never goes to a bad place.

"You are welcome, Hashirama. We will meet again, in the future. For now, I will explore the new world, and see if I can see the Uzumaki Clan, and see if they will allow me to do the same thing for them, as your village is allied with them." Link says as he slowly disappears into the ground.

 **2 months later**

Link mangaged to make a agreement with the Uzumaki clan, and now they are protected by the god of Earth, Sky, and Sea in a similar way Konohana is. Konohana gained four new statues on it's walls, the North statue is made out of Gold, with Rubies in the blace of eyes, the South is made out of Silver, with Emerald for eyes, the West is made out of Bronze, with saphhire for eyes, and the East is made out of Plantium, with Onyx for eyes. Each statue has a sword and shield on it. The statues are 30 feet tall, and 15 feet wide, but they are a true sight to behold, as they are alone intimidating to anyone who see's them. Even Shinobi of the very village get the shivers at seeing them, as if they were being judged by a unseen force. Sensors who checked the statues nearly fainted at how much power each one possessed. Which says a lot for the statues.

 **An: I left it there, as I plan on making a time skip to the time of the Kyubi vs Minato, but wanted to get this out of the way first. See you in the redos of my other stories of The Moons Hero and Omniversal Wars! Please review telling me what could be improved, as I am sure something is not right, but I am unsure other than how I ended it.**


End file.
